Dark Moon
by AlphaWolf19
Summary: Scott McCall wasn't the first wolf to crawl in bed with a hunter; and he certainly won't be the last either. The pretty girl with the brown eyes and bright smile that Liam falls for who just moved in from out of town may be hiding a secret; a big one. It could destroy everything that they've worked to get. (Title/Summary subject to change: please try it?) [LiamxOC]
1. Chapter 1: The Mute

**A/N: Hey guys! (: Another Teen Wolf Fanfic here. (: It's a LiamxOC one so, yea. (: It starts at S4E03 and it will carry on from there! (:**

* * *

I sat in silence as dad drove the SUV to Beacon Hills high. It wasn't the first day of high school (or Freshmen year for me; junior year for my brother.) But it was our first day at Beacon Hills High.

It wasn't the fact that we were transferring schools; we had changed cities too. Beacon Hills was dad's hometown, and after mom... After the incident, he decided it was best for us two kids to get a head start where he had grown up. He even suggested Blake get back into lacrosse and I get back into archery and softball. We've both been playing and competing in our chosen sports since elementary school and we both had stopped when Mom... Died.

I take a shakes breathe and try to focus on something else... Anything else to get my mind off it.

"Bailey, are you ok?" My dad asked with concern as I met his gaze in the rear view mirror. I nod and pulled out the pendant he had given me. I remember it like it was yesterday, dad had just told me the 'family secret' and this pendant came with knowing. It was a wolfs paw print inside of a circle; pretty simple but it actually meant a lot.

"Dad remember we have lacrosse tryouts today." Blake said breaking the silence.

"Call me when it's done." Dad said dropping us off at the doors. I gave him a quick hug before grabbing my back pack and following my older brother inside.

I shifted my backpack on my shoulders. Me and Blake had already gotten are schedules and books, so no worries there.

"The lacrosse team has morning practice. Are you coming to watch?"

"Well what else am I going to do? Wait... I'll be back." I tell my brother as I head inside the cafeteria. I had spotted a Hot Cafe and decided I could use some coffee. Thankfully, they had my favorite; Medium Americano, black.

"Thank you." I say and smile as they hand me my cup. I go back into the hallway. I sigh as I catch my brother disappearing around the corner. "Blake! Wait up!" I yell as I pick up my pace. Just as I turn the corner, I crash into someone. I jump back just in time as the cup slips from my hand and spills all over the floor. A few drops splatter on my sneakers but that's it. "Oh my god!"

"I'm so sorry!" I hear someone yell out as they grab my arms to steady me. I look into blue-green eyes. A boy with brown-blonde hair is looking back. I shake my head to compose myself. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I mutter looking down. Luckily, a janitor is walking by. He sees the mess and comes over.

"Why don't you kids get to class. I got this." He says with a nod of his head. I nod my thanks.

"I'm sorry about your shoes." The kid says again. "I'm Liam by the way."

"Bailey." I say as I tuck a strand of hair out of my face. "What class are you looking for?" I ask curiously.

"Not a class. The Lacrosse field." Liam says pulling out his phone.

"Oh! That's what I'm looking for too." I say and then laugh seeing Liam's confused expression. "My brother plays and wants me to come watch the morning practice." I explain just as we find the locker rooms. "I'll see you outside." I say with a small wave.

* * *

I sit in class and try to focus on the lesson but, I can't. I close my eyes and drum my pencil on my desk. It's only second period, and then lunch. Then my last three periods of the day. First I had Spanish, way to early for that, and now I was sitting in Algebra. Liam was in my second, third and last period. Besides him, I had met a girl named Violet who was in my second and fourth period. Those were my only two friends so far. I'm about to put my head down when I see something glistening out of the corner of my eyes.

I see a semi thin chain hanging around Violet's neck. I look a little closer and I gasp in shock, realizing what it is.

To anyone else, the necklace would look like a circular locker with a stone or diamond or whatever on the cover, like the purple jewel that covered Violet's. But it was far from a locket. I had one just like it in my backpack.

It was a thermal cut wire.

* * *

"As a reminder, it's an open tryout today. All positions available. This is a rebuilding season, people. Jackson's gone, Lahey's gone... Greenberg, the one guy I actually wanted gone... Was held back. Again. Get your asses on the field. " I hear the Coach yelling as I walk by the locker room. Liam was already in there but I went to the Hot Cafe to get another coffee so I was late getting there to just watch the practice. I head outside to the bleachers. I see two girls who look friendly enough and I take a seat in front of them.

"Are you new?" I hear a voice and I turn to see a pretty Asian girl with dark hair and dark eyes smiling at me. I nod my head with a small smile.

"I'm Kira." She continues on and holds out her hand. I take it as she points to the girl next to her. "This is Malia."

"I'm Bailey." I say as I scoot up the bleachers one seat so I'm sitting next to the girls.

"So why did you transfer?" Kira asks folding her hands together.

"Uh- we moved, from San Diego." I say avoiding her gaze.

"Why did you move?" Malia asks cutting into the conversation as the Lacrosse players do laps around the field as a warm up.

"My mom died." I say looking down as Kira and Malia both freeze.

"I'm so sorry." Kira says taking my hand.

"How did she die?" Malia blurts out. Kira gives her a small glare.

"Work related accident." I say looking at the field. The team has stopped running by now. I watch as two of them stop, one leaning on the other for support. The rest of the team is doing push-ups, half assing them except for Liam; he's pushing it out non-stop.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia asks suddenly looking at Kira.

" Me? Nothing. " Kira says shaking her head quickly.

"You reek of anxiety. And it's distracting. What's going on?" Malia grills Kira.

" Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing. And I'm starting to think it never was anything at all. " Kira says looking down with a heavy sigh.

"Who's Scott?" I ask and Kira points to a kid on the field with thick, dark brown hair.

"Her boyfriend." Malia says looking back down at her book.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're nothing." Kira says twisting the lacrosse stick in her hands. I watch as my brother pours a cup of water over his head.

"What do you want it to be?" I ask Kira turning back to face her.

"More. " She says staring at Scott as the team lines up at goal. The goalie is in the net and every one else is lined up to shoot shots through, aiming to get passed the goalie.

Blake is first, and the goalie blocks his shot with ease. Liam goes next and his shot goes past the goalie. A few more kids go then Scott is up but his shot bounces off of the metal frame that supports the netting. I can hear the coach yelling but I don't pay attention to what he says.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or at least good?" Kira asks with a worried look and I nod my head, assuming that Scott was the captain.

"McCall and Stilinski, grab the long sticks. You're covering goal for two-on-twos. Let's go! Line it up!" The coach yells as Scott and the kid he was with earlier get by the goal.

"Thats Stiles." Malia says proudly. Garret, a kid from one of my classes and somebody else I don't know, go up against Scott and Stiles who defend the goal with ease.

"That's my boys! Those two are like sons to me. " The coach yells as I shake my head. "That's how you do it! That's how it's done!" The coach yells again. Next up is Liam and Blake.

"Who's that?" Kira asks pointing at Blake.

"My brother." I say shaking my head as he gets knocked down by Scott and Stiles but Liam scores the shot. I smile proudly at my friend.

"That was luck!" Malia yells standing up. "Do-over!"

"Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice. " The coach says waving her off while Malia cups her hands around her mouth to yell back.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles!" She says crossing her arms with a determined look on her face.

"I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Dunbar and Carson!" The coach yells and Malia sits back down with a proud and determined look on her face. The coach blows his whistle and the next thing is just a big blur as Scott, Stiles, Liam and Blake all end up in a big pile on the field. Scott and Stiles stand up, they appear to be fine but Blake gets up holding his arm and Liam sits up; but doesn't stand.

" I'm okay, Coach. I'm all right. Ahhh! I think it's my leg." Liam yells when he finally stands up. Scott and Stiles help him off the field and Blake follows.

"I'll see you guys around" I holler to Malia and Kira as I chase after my brother.

* * *

"It's a hairline fracture, but it'll heal soon." I tell my dad. "Yea... Ok... Alright. Bye." I say as I hang up my phone. "Dad said he'll be here soon." I say as I leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Blake yells after me and I ignore him as I look for Liam. I know he was brought to the hospital too.

I walk around for a few minutes until I find a nurse who gives me his number after a few minutes of begging.

"Honey.. He might be out of it. We gave him some painkillers but, the doctors are just now getting a look."

"Ok, thank you." I say as I make my way to room 302.

* * *

"It's broken, isn't it?" I hear Liam ask as I approach the room. I stop just outside the door.

"It's definitely going to need an X-ray. " The doctor says as he writes something on his clipboard. I pear around the corner.

"It's broken. And it's my fault." Liam says softly as he looks down defeated.

"You want to tell me what happened?" The doctor says crossing his arms over and giving a slight tilt of his head.

"I went up against two juniors. One of them is captain of the team." Liam says as he looks down at his hands. The young boy looks so defeated and the tone he's using right now could almost break me.

"Remember what we always say? Play smart, not hard." The doctor says placing his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" Liam asks as he looks up, a worried expression on his face.

" No, of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic. And trust me... I have more reason to panic than you. It's not over yet. Wait for that X-ray. " The doctor reassures Liam and walks out of the room. I wait until he disappears around the corner before going in.

"Liam?" I say standing in the doorway. Liam sits up at the sound of my voice. "Can I come in?" I ask and he nods. I go and stand by his bed.

"It might be broken." Liam says moving his ankle a bit. He grimaces in pain. I put a hand on his arm for support. He sighs and looks down.

"It's not your fault Liam. Accidents happen. If it helps my brother got hurt too." I smile.

"That doesn't help." Liam says looking into my eyes. I sit down on the edge of his bed. "I... I don't want him to be disappointed." Liam continues on.

"Who?" I ask curiously.

"My stepdad." Liam says, then seeing the confused look on my face."That's who the doctor was." I open my mouth to reply just when I hear a growling out in the hall. I get up with Liam right behind me as I look out.

"Hey! Anyone hear that?" I yell, then getting no response I turn around to face Liam. " I thought I heard someone... "

"Bailey!" Liam yells just as something tackles me from behind. I roll over to see a boy with white pupils and rows of sharp teeth. I pull my legs up and kick him back just as I jump to my feet and pull out the knife I keep in the waistband of my pants. I'm too late though as the teen drags Liam down the hall.

"Liam!" I yell getting a firmer grip on my knife as I run after them. I get to the stairs just as Scott does and I see blood on the walls and the rails.

"Who are you?" Scott asks as we run up to the roof.

"I'll explain later." I say pushing past him and swinging the door open. The crazed blood covered teen has Liam in a choke hold.

"Get back! " The kid growls.

"Don't. You don't need to do this. Whatever it is. Whatever you are, we can help you. " Scott says as we inch closer. " Let me help you. " Scott continues and for the first time I notice his red eyes and the other werewolf features he shows.

"Wendigos don't need help. We need food!" He roars just as Scott tackles him and they start fighting. I run over to help as Liam gets knocked off the roof, losing his grip.

"I can't hold on!" Liam yells as Scott bites his arm and the other kid knocks me back. Something large pulls him off me and throws him to the side before throwing a tomahawk in his back. Scott pulls Liam up as I stand up and the man puts a finger to his mouth-less face before disappearing.

"Liam!" I yell kneeling by his side, letting my knife drop. Liam hold his arm where Scott bit him and blood pours out of the wound. I look at Scott as Liam whimpers and yells in pain. "You freaking bit the kid!" I yell as I put an arm around Liam to comfort him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello guys! I hope I didn't make Liam too OOC in this and I hope I'm not rushing anything. Please leave me a review letting me know if I am or whatever else you think! (: Remember, title and summary are subject to change so keep an eye on that! (:**

 **-ALPHAWOLF19**


	2. Chapter 2: The Benefactor

**Hey guys! (: Here goes chapter two of Dark Moon! I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Thank you to brook330 and blackjacksdonuts for reviewing and thank you to everyone else who has favorited and followed my little story here! (:**

 **WARNING: I have no knowledge of Spanish so be warned, (; Lightweight use of bad Spanish. Lightweight drinking (literally like a sip). Also, shortcut/slang is used during texting, also lightweight. (: BH is Beacon Hills and SD is San Diego in case if you couldn't figure that out. (:**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the Carson family! (:**

* * *

"Like I said, I told my dad everything I could. " Stiles explained to Scott as they made their way back upstairs.

"But you didn't tell him about Liam?" Scott asks. Meanwhile, I paced around Scott's room. I had just been attacked by a windigo, have a mouth less man hold his finger to his mouth as if we shared a secret, seen a werewolf bite my friend, and inadvertly helped that werewolf (not just a werewolf but an Alpha werewolf) kidnap said friend, let me mention my first friend in Beacon Hills. And lied to my dad and told him I was spending the night at a friends house so she could catch me up on my missed lessons. I was making a damn good first impression.

"You barely told me about Liam. What did you do with him anyway?" I hear Stiles asks as the front door slams and they begin making their way upstairs.

"He's upstairs. " Scott said, making it sound simple.

"Doing what?" Stiles asks warrily. I shut my eyes and sit on the edge of Scott's bed. I begin to massage my temples.

"Lying down." Scott says after a brief moment of hesitation just as the boys clammer into Scott's room. I jump up at the commotion.

"Who are you?" Stiles asks pointing double fingers at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Bailey. I was on the rooftop too. I don't think I'm your main concern right now huh?" I say as I cross my arms and tilt my head. "It's rude to point." I give a sweet smile and march into Scott's bathroom. I whip back the shower curtain to reveal a whimpering Liam. "Explain." I growl. Scott opens his mouth but Stiles interrupts him.

"So you bit him?" Stiles asks as him and Scott head back to the bedroom. I look at Liam with an apologetic look before heading in there myself. "And you kidnapped him. " Stiles continues on.

"Yeah. " Scott nods and I can't tell if he's proud of the deed or ashamed but I get the feeling it was a little bit of both.

"And brought him here?" Stiles asks as he rubs his chin and neck, as if analyzing the situation.

"I panicked. " Scott says innocently shrugging and I resist the urge to smack myself in the face.

"That doesn't make it ok!" I growl and they look at me before turning back to each other.

"Yup. This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" Stiles asks and I couldn't tell if he was joking or serious. Liam's whimpering and cries get louder from the bathroom.

"He can hear you!" I growl again as I smack his arm. Stiles rubs his arm pretending to be hurt before continuing on.

"As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck. " Stiles says proudly as he shoved a finger into Scott's chest.

"I know. Which is why I called you. So, what do we do?" Scott asks running a hand through his thick hair as Stiles shrugs.

"Get him out of there! That's where you start!" I say as I cross my arms over each other. Stiles and Scott share a look. Stiles pulls over a large wooden chair that was sitting to the side before helping Scott to go get Liam. They sit him upright.

"Why?" I ask looking at the mixture of emotions on Liam's face. A mixture of pain, hurt, and anger cross over his features. Liam sits there struggling to get lose and grunting against the tape. He finally gives up seeing as he won't get anywhere.

"You said 'get him out of there'." Stiles says as he crosses his arms and gives me a smug look. I roll my eyes.

"That's not what I meant." I say turning around and crossing my arms over.

"Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?" Stiles explains to the terrified boy who nods eagerly. "Okay." Stiles says and rips the tape off in a single, swift, fluid motion. Liam yells in pain and I flinched. It hurt me just seeing that.

"Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" Stiles asks leaning in front of Liam and rubbing his hands together.

"Not really. " Liam says shaking his head.

"Good. That's good. " Stiles says licking his lips and clapping.

"I don't understand either." Scott says quietly.

"I don't even think he understands what he just said." I said putting an emphasis on the 'he' and pointing at Stiles while I say so.

"Hey... Remember it's not nice to point!" Stiles says pointing at me. I shake my head and resist the urge to, yet again, roll my eyes. "Maybe you should tell him." Stiles continues as he faces Scott.

"Tell me what?" Liam asks, sounding strong and pissed off, but I can detect the slight shaking in his voice.

"Liam... What happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you." Scott begins as he holds his hands out.

"Unless it kills you..." Stiles begins. "Shouldn't have said that." He said seeing the dejected look on Liam's face.

"You know your really not helping!" I tell at Stiles, then calming myself down. "He's not going to die from the bite, we would know by now." I add.

"Uh... Uh-oh. Oh-oh. Is he... Is he crying?!" Stiles interrupts my thinking as Liam looks down and whimpers before letting his tears fall.

"Liam, it's okay. You're going to be all right. You're not going to die." I say reassuringly as I put a hand on his shoulder.

" Probably not." Stiles corrects as Liam's cries get louder. I give him a glare.

"Stop it. " Scott says firmly.

"Okay, possibly not." Stiles corrects himself again as I swallow hard.

"Would you just help me untie him?"

Scott growls.

"Liam? Are you okay?" I ask as we get all of the duct tape off.

"We're sorry about that. We're really sorry. I mean, I can't even explain-" Stiles begins but stops as Liam throws a fist to Stiles' face.

"Liam, what the hell is your..." Scott starts but stops as Liam swings the chair in his face. Liam glares at me before running out of the room. Scott and Stiles get up and tackle him but they end up in a tangled mess as they all fall down the stairs. To no surprise, Liam is the first one up but just as he reaches the door Stiles grabs him.

"Leg! I got him! I got him! I got him, I got him!" Stiles yells but lets go as Liam kicks him in the face.

"Your plan sucked, too." I say crossing my arms as I watch Liam run down the street. I raise and eyebrow and smirk as I watch the boys get up and brush themselves off. Stiles glares at me as if saying 'thanks but I know already.'

"I have to get home." Stiles announces as he swings his eyes around his finger. We all just stand there for a moment before Stiles solemnly nods and then heads out.

"Do you need a ride to your house?" Scott asks as he leans on the banister of the stairs.

"Well, I kind of told my dad that I was going to be spending the night with a friend so..." I trail off.

"Here, I'll show you the guest room." Scott says heading back upstairs. "I'm an only kid and your a lot younger than my mom so we don't have any-" Scott begins swinging the door open.

"It's ok. I have extra clothes in my backpack. I thought softball practice was yesterday so I brought basketball shorts, running shoes and an extra shirt." I explain. Honestly, I didn't want to wear basketball shorts and Nike's to school but hey, do what you must right?

* * *

Scott drove me to school the next day on the back of his motorcycle. I met Violet as she got off the bus. Her boyfriend Garrett and Liam's best friend Mason were with her. I think they were in my classes too but I couldn't remember. I walk with them as they make plans for this weekend.

"I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason, there's gotta be something going on." Garrett says as he wraps an arm around Violet.

"You remember we're freshmen, right? We just got off a school bus. We're not exactly gonna be hitting the clubs till 3 a.m." Mason says shaking his head.

"Okay. Movie at your place, 9 o'clock." Violet says as her and Garrett walk away. Me and Mason stand outside as Liam runs up to us panting, he narrows his eyes when he sees me.

"Hey. Liam, why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asks while he gives his friend a worried glance.

"I ran." Liam says like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You ran three miles to school?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I just started running." Liam says staring directly into my eyes before looking around the school grounds.

" So I guess your leg's okay? What happened to your arm?" Mason asks as Liam raises his arm to fix his hair. His widen at something and he starts breathing heavily. "Dude,are you okay?" Mason asks while looking around for whatever Liam saw but we don't see anything.

"I'll talk to you later. I gotta get to class." Liam says turning around.

"I'll walk with you." I offer. His eyes narrow at me again but he doesn't deny my offer.

"You helped kidnap me last night. And today you decide to be my friend?" He growls.

"Hey I defended you last night." I say defensively. We turn the corridor just as Scott and Stiles corner us.

"Liam, hey!" Stiles says casually.

"We need to talk." Scott says crossing his arms.

"No, you need to back the hell up, okay? Both of you." Liam snaps as he starts breathing heavy again.

"Can you just listen for one second. Please? Liam... We're brothers now." Scott explains. That's right... Liam is Scott's beta now...

"Oh, God. That's..." Stiles begins, and he says it as if he's reliazed something.

"What are you talking about? We just met and you bit me." Liam growls.

"He has a point..." I begin but stop when all three boys look at me.

"The bite... The bite is a gift." Scott tried again.

"Scott, stop. Please stop. You, you, we're trying to help you, you little runt." Stiles says shoving a finger in Liam's chest, then points at me. "I don't care how rude it is to point either." I put my hands up defensively.

"By kidnapping me?" Liam growls.

"Just to clarify, Scott and Bailey kidnapped you. Okay? I aided and abetted." Stiles says nodding. I open my mouth in shock.

"Liam, I've gone through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big." Scott explains as my brother comes down the hall.

"Bailey!" He screams and I jump. I didn't reliaze that I had grabbed Liam's arm either. Blake storms down the hall. "What the hell are you doing with these guys?" He growls. My brother terrified me when he was angrily, which thankfully didn't happen a lot.

"I'm not doing anything Blake." I say as he grabs for my arm. I move back. "What's your problem?" I ask.

"Bailey!" He screams again as I unknowingly pull Liam closer to me.

"Leave her alone." Liam says. Blake leans close and I fear for the kid.

"I think you need to go." Scott says gesturing down the hall. Fuming, Blake walks away and Scott turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I got to get to class." I mutter as I walk away.

"I'll walk with you." Liam says running after me. "What the hell was that all about?"

"It's my brother. God knows what his problem is." I mutter.

"That's not what I meant." Liam says and I can't tell if it's with a scoff or a small smile. He pulls his sleeve up revealing four impressions left by my nails. "Why the hell did you grab my arm and pull me closer to you? You were hiding behind me!" I look away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't reliaze..." I trail off and Liam stops me when we reach my class.

"It's ok. Um, to be honest I wouldn't have minded having to protect you... I mean if I need to of course even though you helped kidnap me and..." Liam says with a half smile on his face.

"Whoa, whoa whoa." I say cutting him off with a smile. "I thought we were past the fact I kidnapped you?" I say with a playful wink. Liam shakes his head and heads across the hall to his class. I walk into Spanish and take my seat by the window.

"Hola." The teacher begins and I zone out. I never would understand the point of having to take a class to learn Spanish if all the teacher did was speak Spanish, therefore making it impossible for me to understand what I'm supposed to be learning. "... Sí ingles..." I pull my phone out behind my notebook and text Blake.

 _Bailey: why the hell? Whats wrong with u?!_

 _Blake: ? Nothin._

 _Bailey: u ran upon me this morning, I don't exactly call tht nothin Blake!_

 _Blake: don't worry bout it, just stay away from those boys. Somethin isn't right_

 _Bailey: ur not gonna control my friends in BH just like u did back in SD._

 _Blake: get ur head outta ur ass Bailey. I know what's best for u_

 _Bailey: just like how it was best for u to kill that beta? The INNOCENT one?!_

Blake reads my message but there's no reply and I know I hit him hard. I should feel bad for it but Blake had no right killing that Beta. He went against our code, what we stood for. I might have pissed my older brother off, but he deserved it. I slip my phone back into my pocket as I watch the seconds on the clock slowly tick on by.

* * *

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them. " Scott explains as I walk by. I debate on keep walking or to join in. I decide to stick around. I know them all except for a strawberry blonde, but every one knows her. Lydia Martin? Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High? Yup.

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asks crossing her arms nervously. I lean against the locker.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles says with a smug look.

"What is with you trying to kill Liam?" I ask my voice getting a little more high pitch then I wanted it to.

"I'm with Stiles." Malia says raising a hand up.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott says firmly.

"I'm with Scott!" I say. "Let me help. Trust me, I have way more experience with werewolves than what you guys may think." I say pushing myself off the locker and putting my hands on my hips.

"A little of it showed the way you responded and acted on the rooftop last night." Scott points out. "Back to our problem, how do we get Liam to the boathouse?"

"We tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia says shrugging like it's that simple.

"How are you guys going to invite him?" I ask. In perfect sync, they all turn their heads to look at me. "No. No way." I say firmly.

"Bailey, please. Liam seems to trust and like you." Scott begs. I fold my arms over as I lick my lips and shake my head.

"When he finds out that I'm lying to him, I'm playing it off that you guys lied to me first." I say as I notice Liam and Mason talking down the hall, luckily both their backs are to me. "Let's get it over with." I say heading that way.

"Hey Cujo." I say throwing my arms around Liam. "Surprise! It's just me." I say letting him go.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Mason says walking away.

"Cujo?" Liam asks confused.

"Cujo is a 1981 psychological horror novel by Stephen King about a rabid dog." I say proudly.

"So I'm a rabid dog now?" Liam asks smiling but it quickly fades away. "Listen, if this is about that bite..."

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to a party with me." I ask while smiling.

* * *

"I can't do this!" I panic as I pace around my room. (Thank God dad nor Blake was home.) Liam had agreed to come to the party and now Lydia was helping me get ready.

"You are going to be... Just fine." Lydia says as she zips the back of the dress. The top part looks like a form fitting, v-neck crop top and the bottom part looks like a high waisted black skirt. The outfit also included four studded black bracelets, black dangly earrings that were almost oval shaped, and 2.5-3 inch black heels. Lydia also curled my hair and pulled two small chunks from the front and clipped them back with a red flower clip. Finally, Lydia painted my nails red and applied a coat of bright red lipstick.

"I don't know. Are you sure?" I ask looking at myself in the mirror. "All this for a fake party?" I ask. Lydia studies me over.

"Liam has to believe it's real." She says heading out to her car and I grab a pair of black flats before I follow. "Can you drive?" Lydia asks.

"I know how to yes, am I supposed to, no." I say shaking my head. Lydia holds her keys. "I'm driving your car?"

"I've programmed the route to the lake house into the GPS, be careful." She says.

"How are you getting there?" I ask. Lydia just smiles.

* * *

"It's Lydia Martin's lake house. Actually, it's her grandmother's lake house. But she's dead, so it's okay. I mean, it's not okay that she's dead. Unless she was in pain." I trail on.

"Can you turn the music down?" Liam asks with a cringe as he grips the armrests of Lydia's car.

"You want me to turn the music up?" I shout over the music as we pull onto the last road to get to Lydia's.

"Who'd you say was coming to this party?" Liam asks nervously.

"Um... Everyone. " I say hoping he can't sense how nervous I am.

"Where is everyone?" Liam asks looking around as I pull into the drive way.

"They're here. It's a small party." I said before I reliaze I slipped up.

"You said everyone was coming."

"They are. They're late. And we're early." I cover. "Come on, lets go." I say getting out and walking over to Liam's side. He gets out of the car and I turn to head inside but Liam grabs my wrist stopping me.

"Do you smell that?" He asks sniffing the air. He steps closer to me and I back into the car. "Cherry vanilla?"

"Yea, I used some of the lotion and perfume... This morning. It's my favorite sent." I say.

"It's mine too. You smell nice." Liam says smiling and I feel so bad for what's about to happen. Liam holds his hand out and I take it, leading him to the porch. I open the door and Liam drops my hand seeing Kira, Lydia, Scott, Stiles and Malia.

"What the hell is this?" Liam growls looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I say with a heavy sigh.

"Think of it like an intervention . You have a problem, Liam." Stiles says when Liam turns back to face them.

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott says calmly.

"Werewolf?" Liam points at Scott who nods. "Werecoyote. Banshee. Fox?" Liam asks and pointing at Malia, Lydia and then Kira.

" Kitsune. But fox works." Kira says eagerly nodding.

"What are you?" Liam nods torwards Stiles.

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil."

"Nogitsune." I say softly.

"What are you now?" Liam asks crossing his arms

"Better. Um..." Stiles says looking down.

"Are those for Liam?" I ask looking at the chains on the table.

" No, they're for me." Malia says making her eyes glow a light blue.

"How did you do that?" Liam says taking a small step back.

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott says. Liam stays silent for a moment and I actually start to believe that we're getting to him.

"The moon's already out." Liam snaps as his breathing starts getting heavy once again and he clenches his fist. I move back to the door in case if he wolfs out.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asks knowingly.

"I feel like I'm surrounded b a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna..." Liam yells before he grabs his head and screams in pain.

"What's wrong Liam?" I ask worriedly but stay where I am.

"You don't hear that?" He asks like we all have super hearing.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asks as she looks at the window as headlights shine through and kids can be heard whooping and hollering outside.

"My friend Mason." Liam says guiltily. "You said it was a party." He says softy as he looks at me. I nod my head in agreement.

"Who did Mason invite?" Stiles asks.

"Everyone." I say meekly as I look out the window. Just then Liam starts to shift. He digs his nails into the polished hardwood floor.

"The floors! Get him off the floors!" Lydia yells as me and her step closer to Liam. He looks up, his normal blue-green eyes glowing a brilliant gold as he lets out a loud roar. Me and Lydia jump back.

"We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!" I say ignoring the feeling that tells me to stay back as I step towards Liam again. Scott grabs one of his arms and I grab the other one. We pull him to his feet as Kira follows us to the boathouse.

"Stiles..." I hear Malia say as she starts growling and roaring.

"Hey... Okay, basement. Now. Now." Stiles says pulling Malia one way.

"What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?" Lydia yells in frustration with a whine in her voice as me and Scott stop and look back at her.

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"What? Me, obviously!" She says sounding a bit offended.

"Then throw a party." I say as me and Scott pull a growling and struggling Liam to the boathouse. Just as we get him to the boat house Liam breaks loose and he swings a claw. I dodge it but the heels make me fall on my ass.

"I got him. Get his hands!" Scott yells as he grabs Liam. Just as I get to my feet, Kira swings a shovel and hits Liam in the head.

"Oh my God! You killed him!" I yell panicking as I kneel by his side and grabbing his face in my hands, looking for an injury. I didn't see any thing other than a bruise forming.

"I didn't kill him! Did I?" Kira panics as she throws the shovel to the side.

"No. He's just out cold." Scott says as he checks Liam's pulse and I sigh in relief.

"I hope Stiles is having better luck." Kira mutters.

"You can go back to the party." Scott says looking at me. "We've got Liam." I think he just wanted more time alone with Kira so instead of trying to argue, I just nod my head and head back to the cabin.

"Okay, I didn't order a keg of beer. Especially not domestic." Lydia says as I make it back into the kitchen. I see an older guy with a medium barrel of alcoholic drinks.

"Somebody ordered it. Are you trying to tell me nobody here wants to drink?" He smirks as he looks around.

"Who put this here? This laptop is 900 dollars! and... Oh, that bottle of wine is ..." Lydia says taking two glasses of wine off her laptop, and snatching a bottle of wine away from Garrett. "How much?" Lydia asks taking the receipt from the man.

"What's this extra hundred dollars for?" I ask pointing to the bottom of the sheet.

"I call that the 'Yes, you do look 21 to me' surcharge." He says with a smirk.

"Let me get you some cash. " Lydia sighs.

"I opened the wine. I should probably pay for the keg." Garrett says as he hands a wad of cash to the man. Lydia walks off as somebody hugs me from behind.

"Honey your a natural in those heels." Violet says looking me over. "You look beautiful." She smiles as she goes off with Garrett. I wave as Mason comes up to me.

"Where's Liam?" He asks me as I grab a bottle out of the keg and take the cap off.

"How should I know?" I say shrugging as I try to play it off.

"You are his date to this party. I think you should know." Mason says crossing his arms.

"He said he was going to the bathroom. It's really hot and loud in here. Maybe he went outside for fresh air ok? You keep checking inside and I'll go look outside in a little bit alright?" I say taking a drink. I wrinkle my face and hand the bottle to Mason. "Ugh. Here you can have this." I say as he walks off. I notice Garrett smiling at his phone as Violet walks back inside. I see the chain to her necklace hanging out of her pocket. Weird.

"What are you smiling about?" Violet says and winks as she throws her arms around Garrett.

"Our friend just sent me a text." He smiles and kisses Violet. I shake my head and go outside to change out of my heels. I throw them in the trunk and slip the flats on just as I see Liam running from the boathouse and Scott running after him.

"Great!" I yell to myself as I grab the knife I hid under Lydia's seat and put it into the holster I had on my leg. I didn't want to hurt Liam and I wasn't going to kill him, but if he attacked me I would defend myself. And we were in the middle of the woods, so who knew what else was out here. I chase after them and catch up to see Liam leaning on a tree and Scott standing in front of him.

"This is your fault. It's all your fault! This is your fault!" Liam screams just as an arrow hits the the tree above him. The arrow explodes in a flash of bright white light upon contact with the bark. Liam yells and runs off but Scott covers his eyes. I recognized the arrow, I've used it before to scare off werewolves without having to hurt them. Only hunters like myself used them. I turn around to see and older man holding a bow.

"How did you know?" Scott asks.

" I got your text." He smiles. "There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care of."

"Beacon lights*?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Beacon lights corralled a werewolf, usually fresh ones as older and experienced werewolves adapted and learned how to ignore the high frequency buzzing it let off. The veteran hunter nodded at me and Scott looked at me confused.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked the older man.

"He's your Beta, Scott. The better question is what are you going to do?" The older man said reloading his bow.

"He won't listen to me, Chris." Scott says looking down.

"He will if you start using your own words." Chris says as Liam starts screaming. I forgot, the beacon lights also prevented a werewolf from shifting; it forced them to stay in human form. "Here. Go." Chris says handing a small switch to Scott but I grabbed it out of his hand. Me and Scott take off to where the screaming is coming from.

"How do you know so much?" Scott asks me as we take off running.

"It's a long story that I would love to save for another day." I say simply. But only if it was. I see Liam up ahead on all fours and I flick the beacon lights off as we approach him.

"What's happening to me?" Liam whimpers as me and Scott stand in front of him.

"The same thing that happened to me." Scott explains to the young Beta.

"They can't know about this. My mom, my stepdad, I can't do this to them again." Liam says as a single tear slips off his face.

"What do you mean again?" I ask as I kneel by his side.

"I got kicked out of Devenford Prep and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car... " Liam trails off taking a shaky breathe as he grips the dirt and leaves.

"Liam, it's okay." I say softly.

"They can't see me like this" He sobs and I put a hand on top of his.

"Like what Liam?" I ask softly.

"Like a... Like a..." He chokes out still crying.

" Like a monster? You're not a monster. You're a werewolf. Like me." Scott says making his Alpha eyes glow red.

* * *

 ***Beacon Lights- I'm not sure if that's the correct name! Feel free to correct me if you know! (: Sorry guys!**

 **Alright! Thank you guys for reading Chapter Two of Dark Moon! Please review, tell me what you think! Should I go straight to the next episode next chapter or should Liam and Bailey to back to the party? (:**

 **I feel like I'm taking Liam a little bit OOC so please let me know if I do! (: Stay beautiful y'all, and have a great day/night! (:**

 **BAILEY'S PARTY OUTFIT:**

 **I'm on Pinterest as alphawolf16 , Bailey's party outfit is posted there if you want to see it! (:**

 **-ALPHAWOLF19**


	3. Chapter 3: IED

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter three! (: Thank you guest for reviewing! Flashbacks to the party last chapter? I'll see what I can do! Please enjoy! Also, I feel like I'm taking Liam OOC and rushing things between Liam and Bailey, so please let me know if I am! (:**

 **Questions! :)**

 **-When should Liam/Bailey become official and what is their ship name?**

 **-When should the pack find out about Bailey's family being a respected family of hunters?**

 **-Should Bailey remain human, turn out to be a True Druid and become a emissary for Scott's pack, get attacked by Kate and become a Nagual, or get bit and become a wolf?**

 **Let me know what you think! :D**

 **-x**

I see Violet and Garrett standing by the school doors. I see Violet move her jacket to cover her neck but, not before I caught the three scratch marks on her neck. I was starting to believe that Violet was a hunter as well.

"We are." I hear Garrett say reassuringly as I get closer to the two.

"When?" Violet asks.

"Tonight." Garrett replies smugly as Violet smiles. I wonder what the two are talking about but I know it's a conversation I can't just walk in and ask what's going on.

"Hey." Violet says when I get close to them.

"What's up?" I say coming over to them, pretending like I haven't heard anything. "Vi, I really like your neckless. Where did you get it?" I ask innocently as I reach for the pendent hanging on the chain. She grabs my wrist just as I'm about to grab it.

"It was a gift. Please don't touch it." Violet smiles sweetly as she lets go of my arm. "I'll see you in class." She chirps as the bell rings and she pulls Garrett down the hall, the opposite way from her first period class.

-x

I sat in my third period, History. I couldn't focus no matter how many times I read the page. It didn't help we were having a test tomorrow. Oh, I was so screwed.

 _"Liam?" I ask softly. It had been about ten minutes since Scott had left us. Liam had been silent, not saying a word. His crying had stopped, but now Liam sat there, legs pulled up to his chest, arms crossed over just staring off and I know he was thinking about his new werewolf-ism. "Liam?" I ask again as I step closer and put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"You should get back to the boathouse. I know Lydia's throwing a party." He says looking up at me._

 _"I kind of can't." I say giving him a slight smile. He looks at me confused. "Your my date, I can't go back without you."_

 _"Just go. I don't want anyone else to see me like this Bailey." Liam says softly but sternly._

 _"I'm not leaving you." I say stiffly as I cross my arms._

 _"Go. Please, I don't want to hurt you." Liam begs._

 _"You won't hurt me." I reassure him as I hold my hand out. "Come on, I wanna dance." Liam looks up at me before slowly intertwining his fingers with mine as he grabs onto my hand. We walk back to the lake house in silence and just as we approach it Liam stops me._

 _"I don't want to go in there." Liam pleads. "Go have fun."_

 _"Then lets go somewhere else." I say tugging him towards the boat house._

 _"What if I change again Bailey? You can get hurt." Liam asks sitting crossed legged by the water. I take my flats off and dangle my legs in._

 _"See if this helps. Anger is how you change. Pain keeps you human, but so does your anchor. You find something to hold on to, you use it to anchor yourself." I tell him. I pull my phone out and turn on some music. I stand up and hold my hand out. "Come on, I told you I wanted to dance."_

"Bailey?" I shake myself out of the memory and look at who said my name. Liam is holding a piece of paper up. "Did you get number fifteen for the review guide?" He asks.

"What review guide?" I ask confused.

"The one for the test tomorrow." Liam says just as the bell rings.

-x

"I'm so screwed for this test tomorrow." Liam mutters.

"At least you did the review guide." I say sighing as I play with the strings on my backpack. "Hey, do you want to come over before the scrimmage and we can get a little bit of studying done." I say before I think. I just invited my werewolf friend into a home full of anti-werewolf stuff, into a hunters home. Hell, my brother was a killer. Did I want him around that? No.

"Sure." Liam says before I can deny it. "I think I forgot my shoes though. Let me check." He says and I follow him to the locker room. "What the hell? Where's my stick?" Liam asks as he walks around the row of lockers.

"Is this yours?" A dark haired man asks while he inspects the stick he's holding before he breaks it in half. Liam starts to snarl as he runs at the man, who grabs him by the throat and slams him against the locker with ease.

"Liam!" I yell just as Scott appears by my side.

"You're right. He is angry." The man says looking at Scott before eyeing me.

"Derek, this is Bailey Carson. Bailey, this is Derek Hale." Scott says gesturing as I nod my head to say hello. "This one's yours." Scott says holding up a different lacrosse stick, just as the bell rings, signaling the start of fifth period as Derek drops Liam. Liam straightens his shirt with a scowl.

"Get to class Liam." Scott instructs.

"We have a free period." Liam snarls before snatching the stick out of Scott's grip and locking it in his locker. They stand there looking at each other before I tug on Liam's arm.

"Come on. Lets go. Mason said he's going to be in the weights room this period." I say. Liam stands there for a moment before he turns and storms out of the locker room.

"Liam, your going to have to learn how to trust them. Scott is your Alpha." I try but Liam cuts me off.

"We're not talking about this. Why do you care anyway?" Liam asks with a shrug.

"Scott's your Alpha. And not only that, he's a true Alpha. Which means he's a good guy and he has a lot of trust and character. Also, lone wolfs don't make it alone." I explain as I spin the lock of my locker to get my notebook out. I slam the door shut and turn around to find myself nearly nose to nose with Liam.

"Why do you know so much Bailey?" He asks putting his arms above me and leaning on them, giving me no chance to move or escape.

"It's a long story. I really don't want to talk about it." I say softly. I lock eyes with Liam, my breath pausing as he slowly moves his head forward and our lips brush the slightest bit. Just as our lips touch again, the loud of sounds of the obnoxious older male gender fill the silence. We jump apart just as some of the upper class-men enter the hall. They walk past us, laughing and talking about their own problems. I stand up straight.

"Come on. Lets go find Mason." I say trying to shrug what just happened off.

-x

"You know how I keep reminding Garrett to give me back my hoodie?" Mason asks lifting two small weights, I'm guessing between 5 to 10 pounds but I was never good at guessing, as I sit on the floor and try to work on my review guide for the history test.

"Yeah." Liam says blankly leaning back on the weight bench.

"Well, I remembered you said he lived in that housing development on Spaulding. So I went there and guess what? The housing development is still in development." Mason says and I look up confused.

"Ok. So?" Liam asks getting up and putting more weights on the bench.

"There are no houses yet. So unless the dude lives in some backhoe, there's something he's not telling us. And then there's this other dude, man, he's... He's been acting really strange. Running to school for no reason. Disappearing at parties. Used to be my best friend." Mason trails on and I can't help the smile.

"Uh-huh." Liam says laying back on the bench. My eyes widen at how many pounds he added on.

"And he's also apparently on steroids." Mason trails giving me a worried glance.

"What?" Liam asks sitting up.

"You're not actually going to try to lift that, are you?" I ask putting my notebook away and getting up.

"Are you all right? I mean, is it about the game tonight?" Mason asks putting his weights down.

"I'm fine. It's just a scrimmage." Liam spits out quietly, trying to play it off.

"You know who you're playing, right Liam?" I ask kneeling by his side.

"Yeah. I mean, no. I guess I missed the announcement." Liam shrugs as his gaze drifts between me and Mason.

"Liam, it's your old school. Devenford Prep." Mason says with a scoff as Liam swallows hard. He gets up and storms out grabbing his backpack. Me and Mason grab ours and follow.

-x

"Liam, wait. What, no, no, no, no. Liam." Mason yells as Liam approaches the bus that just dropped the players off.

"Brett!" Liam yells. I start after him, afraid of what will happen with the tone of his voice but Mason grabs my arm, holding me back. "I just wanted to say... Have a good game." Liam says calmly holding a hand out and I release a sigh of relief. The guy that Liam called Brett, he just bursts out laughing.

"That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car." Brett growls in Liam's face.

"I paid for it." Liam says tensing up.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault." Brett snarls as I see Scott and Stiles run over. I watch Liam make a fist and blood drip out between his fingers. I shrug out of Mason's grip and run over.

"Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing? That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for scrimmage tonight. Uh, but Let's keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field." Stiles says jumping in front of Liam just as me and Scott pull him back.

-x

"Okay, you calm yet?" Stiles asks as Liam lets out a loud roar. Scott and Stiles shove him back under the faucet head.

"Okay! Okay!" Liam yells as Scott and Stiles let him go and he slides down to the floor as I shut the water off.

"That car you smashed. I thought you said that was your teacher's." Scott says.

"He was also my Coach. He benched me for the entire season." Liam says looking down at his hands.

"What did you do Liam?" I ask softly.

"I got a couple of red cards." He says quietly after a moment of hesitation.

"Just a couple?" Stiles asks sarcastically and I give him a slight glare.

"You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?" Scott asks kneeling down to face Liam.

"Nothing! I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation." Liam says still looking down.

"What did they call it?" I ask.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." Liam answers as he looks between me and Scott for a moment.,

"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D? That's great. That's great. You gave powers to a walking time bomb." Stiles laughs out and I give him another glare but he returns it with an innocent look.

"Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asks.

"Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic." Liam says looking back down. "But I don't take it."

"Obviously!" Stiles says while Scott turns to look at him.

"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired." Liam says defensively with a heavy sigh.

"Okay. I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting." Scott says standing back up.

"No, no! I can do this. Especially if you're there." Liam says looking at both me and Scott.

"But, Liam, it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team." Scott explains.

"Who's Demarco?" Liam asks as I help him stand.

"The one who brought the beer to the party. The guy who was beheaded. Remember?" Stiles explains.,

"We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco." Scott continues before turning to face me. "What, you know something?

"I don't know who ordered the keg. But I know who paid for it." I explain.

-x

"Do you want anything to eat?" I ask Liam as I search the fridge.

"What do you have?" Liam asks standing behind me. I had Blake drop us off at Liam's first so he could change into some dry clothes. And since me and Liam didn't live that far apart, we just let Blake go off to his friends before the scrimmage as me and Liam walked back to my house.

"This ok?" I ask Liam holding up a bowl of fresh made fruit salad. "Or this?" I say going to the pantry and pulling out a hidden box of fudge.

"Why did you hide that?" Liam laughs a bit as I take both containers upstairs. I sit criss cross on my bed, open my history book and pat the spot next to me as Liam sits down.,

"Blake's a damn fatass." I scoff. "He eats everything. My food, dads food. Hell. Mom used to get this little bag full of mixed berries and nuts and stuff right, it was special made too. Blake would eat it all up." I trail off thinking about mom. Then I laugh. "She would be so pissed. A few times, dad made Blake pay for a new bag."

I lean past Liam to get a picture off the nightstand by my bed. I pull my self up and smile at the picture. It's a picture of me and mom, the summer before the start of freshmen year.

"Is this her?" Liam asks as I hand him the picture. I nod. "You guys look just alike." He says handing me the picture back. I stand up to put it on my desk. I see my 'neckless' laying out and without thinking, toss it on my bed.

"What's this?" Liam asks as he catches it.

"Oh. It was a gift. From my dad." I say as he looks over it. I swallow hard hoping he doesn't find out the secret to it.

"Your lying." Liam says getting up and walking over to me as I push my self back up against the desk. Liam puts a hand on either side of me and leans close. "Your not afraid of me. Stop acting like I'm going to hurt you. What is the neckless?" Liam asks again moving his face closer to mine.

"Dad gave it to me after mom died. As like a memorial-memory thing." I say calmly. "Red was both of our favorite colors." I say, noticing how close our faces are. Liam drops the chain onto the bed and moves his face a little closer. I take a small breathe before closing the gap. I wrap my arms around his neck as he grabs my thighs and lifts me onto my desk before moving his hands to rest on my thighs as I pull him closer.

"Bailey! It's time to go! We're going to be late!" I hear the door slam as my dad yells up the stairs. "You said your friend had to be there early! C'mon! Lets go!" The sudden noise causes me and Liam to jump apart.

"So much for studying." I say as I try to ignore the faint pink tinge my cheeks have taken as Liam rubs the back of his neck. "Lets go." I say grabbing my bag so I can do some studying at the game. I put my neckless in the side pocket and grab my notebook as I head down the stairs.

-x

"I really don't care if he's almost a foot taller than me. I think I can take him." Liam nods as I stand next to him and Mason, minutes before the scrimmage is supposed to start.

"Yeah." Mason nods, not really paying attention as he glances over Brett's body. I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle a laugh at Liam's expression as he looks at his friend.

"What do you think you're doing?" Liam asks as he raises an eyebrow, shifting his gaze between Mason and Brett.

"What? Me?" Mason scoffs. "Nothing. Agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable." Mase crosses his arms and bites his lip, not taking his eyes off Brett.

"You think he's hot, don't you?" I ask nudging him a little as Liam shakes his head in disbelief.

" No! No. Not at all. No way!" Mason starts but cringes when Liam turns to face him. "Ok. Yeah, maybe a little."

"He wants to destroy me. " Liam says with a small sigh.

"Well I think you could definitely take him." I say elbowing Liam with a smile to show him my support.

"And then give him to me." Mason says while I chuckle.

" No, no just go out there and kick their smug prep school asses." I hear the coach yelling at someone. I see my brother a few feet away. "Hey, McCall, I said get your ass out on the field." The coach yells as Scott approaches him.

"But Coach, his leg's still healing. I don't think he should play." Scott says as he points over to where the three of us are standing. And as Captain, I'm suggesting Liam sit out the game."

"And as, uh, President of the United States, I'm vetoing that suggestion." The coach says laughing.

"Hey, Liam! Think fast!" Brett yells as he throws a lacrosse ball at us. Liam catches it just before it hits my face.

"Good luck Cujo" I say giving him a hug and a playful wink as I make my way over to Blake.

"Hey little sister." Blake greets. "Do me a favor and watch my bag?" He asks handing me his duffle bag.

"Course." I nod and force a smile. "Be careful Blake. Play hard." I say as he hugs me.

"You know I will." Blake says smiling at me as he runs out to the field. Me and Mason go take a seat by ourselves on the bottom of the bleachers. I set Blake's duffle bag down next to my feet. I watch as Kira makes an impressive shot.

"Yukimura! Get over here. Take a seat. You're benched for the rest of the game." The coach yells.

"What? Why?" Kira asks confused.

"You didn't pass." The coach yells like she knew that.,

"I had an open shot." Me and Mason share a glance as Kira argues.

"The play was for you to pass. This is a scrimmage, It's about teamwork, Yukimura. So, you're benched." Kira sighs and drops her stick as she takes a seat on the bench. The scrimmage resumes but moments later, Brett, Blake and Liam are in a pile on the field. I see Stiles and Scott talking to Liam as Brett rolls around in pain. I see Violet a few feet away with a smug smile on her face. I watch as two men help Brett off the field.

-x

"I talked to Coach. I'm out for the rest of the game. What are you gonna do?" Liam asks Scott. Us three plus Stiles were standing at the bottom of the bleachers. Scott convinced Liam to sit out the rest of the scrimmage. We had found out the Garrett was after him.

"I don't know. Something's still not right. We're missing something." Scott says looking as Stiles checks his phone. I see a folded piece of paper threatening to fly out of Blake's bag. I pick it up and open it, thinking its homework or something important. I was wrong. It was a hit list; rows of names and prices. And it wasn't just a hit list; it was a dead pool. My brother was an assassin.

"Guys. Lydia just broke another third of the list." Stiles announces.

"Am I on it?" Liam panics as he reaches for the phone. I put a hand on his arm.

"No. But someone else is." I say handing Scott the list I took out of Blake's bag and his eyes widened at the last name on the paper.

 _BRETT TALBOT_


	4. Chapter 4: Orphaned (Part One)

**Hey guys! :) Chapter four here! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! :) I promise the support means so much to me! :) Ok, you guys really didn't answer my questions which I assure is just fine except for the third question! I'm not sure what I want to do with it so I would really love your opinion on that! I got one vote for human ( I love the Werewolf-Hunter action idea, definitely!) Remember, the options are:**

 **-Have Bailey remain a human hunter**

 **-A mysterious Alpha bites Bailey turning her into a wolf**

 **-Kate attacks Bailey turning her into a Nagual**

 **-Bailey turns out to be a True Druid and becomes an emissary for Scott's pack**

 **-I create something original for Bailey to become (I have just added this) OR**

 **-I pick another supernatural creature for her to be,**

 ***I AM COMPLETELY open to suggestions! :) Just let me know what you want ok! :)**

 **I also split this chapter in two! :) Bailey does a lot of reflecting in this chapter and it got quite long! (:**

 **Sophia! Hello my dear, I actually already had this chapter typed before you reviewed, so no clubbing this chapter! However, if I can work it in next chapter, I promise I will and if I can't I will for sure use it within a few chapters.**

 **Finally, I'm not sure if any of y'all read my fic Falling Ashes, but I took it down. Would you guys be interested if I kept that story going and started from season four? Or if I just completely started over with new characters in season four? Ideas?**

 **Enough chitchat aye? Please read, and review, but most important just enjoy! :D**

 ***Carson- The real definition of Carson is unknown.**

* * *

I lay in my bed studying the list that that took out of Blake's backpack. I knew Blake was a killer, completely betraying the codes of a hunter, but I still never expected him to be an assassin. I would have to talk to Scott, see if we could find a way to get Blake out of the house for a few hours and give me a chance to check his room. See what else I could find. Maybe even the last part of the Deadpool.

Coach Finstock had called a quick meeting for the lacrosse team after Violet had tried to kill Brett and then tried to kill Scott. Her neckless was confiscated as evidence since it was indeed a murder weapon. Garrett had disappeared once Violet was arrested, proving me wrong. My 'friend' wasn't a hunter; she was a trained, professional assassin. I get up to sit at my desk, putting the two lists side by side. I found out that cipher keys were required to break each section of the Deadpool so I wrote those heavily in pen at the top, thinking they could help somehow.

 **CIPHER KEY: ALLISON**

 _Sean Walcott - 250k_

 _David Walcott - 250k_

 _Michael Walcott - 250k_

 _Christina Walcott - 250k_

 _Lydia Martin - 20m_

 _Scott McCall - 25m_

 _Demarco Montana - 250k_

 _Derek Hale - 15m_

 _Carrie Hudson - 500k_

 _Kayleen Bettcher - 250k_

 _Kira Yukimura - 6m_

 _Elias Town - 250k_

 **CIPHER KEY: AIDEN**

 _Kate Argent - 12m_

 _Noshiko Yukimura - 5m_

 _Joanne McLaughlin - 1m_

 _Steve Grace - 1m_

 _Tom Hill - 1m_

 _Brett Talbot - 1m_

 _Reed Schall - 250k_

 _Richard Benefield - 250k_

 _Jack Marsland - 250k_

 _Joy Waldrop - 250k_

 _Cheryl Calix - 250k_

 _Jordan Parrish - 5m_

I took a red highlighter and crossed off the names of those who were already killed. So far all we knew of were the Walcott family, Sean Walcott being the windigo to attack me the night Liam was bitten and turned by Scott, Demarco, the one who had delivered the keg to the party, and a 23 year old blonde named Carrie Hudson. I tried to find a pattern but didn't know exactly what to look for. I took a pen and wrote in what each super natural every one was. (At least the ones I knew). The Walcott's were windigos, Lydia banshee, (which I though was weird but kind of amazing; I made a mental note to ask her since she was an omen of death if that meant she could see it and prevent it or not), Scott, Demarco, Carrie, Derek and Brett werewolf, and Kira had informed me that her and her mother, Noshiko, were Kitsune and being two different types at that, probably explaining why Mrs. Yukimura was less the price of her daughter. I haven't seen much of the supernatural, only heard about them from my parents and the large Beastiery my mom gave me for my thirteenth birthday when I learned the true meaning of Carson and what it meant to be a member of this family.

I give up on the Deadpool list for now, sliding the papers into a notebook in my backpack. When I first learned of being a hunter, dad had took a lot of time to go over our codes with me and unlike Blake, I took the effort to memorize them. I even went so far as too write them down in this notebook; including the original Latin version and the translated English version. I titled the page The Code of Hunt, lame I know, and often went over them the first few weeks. I took this code seriously and also being a hunter. I wouldn't ever kill an innocent wolf or creature; not unless if it was out of control and only then if I needed too.

Mom said to me once that I was following in the footsteps of my dad; we happened to believe in the same code of ethics and stuck to the same rules. Unlike my mom. She didn't believe the hunters needed a code and believed that it was a hunters job to kill every supernatural out there; that it was a hunters job to 'save' humans from this 'mess'. I think that helped lead Blake down the wrong path. And unfortunately my mothers thinking became the death of her.

Blake caught a Beta he had been tracking for nearly a month; presumed an Omega though because Blake said he was always alone, we learned he was a Beta when his Alpha attacked and killed mom.

I take a deep breathe to clear my mind. I wasn't ready to start thinking about mom or the accident yet. I've heard that when a Druid takes the wrong path they become a Darach, I was starting to believe there was a hunters form of that too-cough Blake cough. I turn off my lamp and just as I snuggle under the blankets, my cell phone beeps indicating I've got a message. I unlock my iPhone-I couldn't say I was a huge fan of Apple, but I loved my iPhone- to see that I've received a text from Mason.

I called Liam about an hour and a half ago to talk to him about the Deadpool and Violet and Garrett. He got off when the clock hit one thirty; saying he would've loved to keep talking but him and Mason were going running during morning lacrosse practice and he wanted some rest. Then me and Mason started talking about our 'friends' and he hasn't replied for about twenty minutes.

 _Mason: It's not just that we were friends with them. They were using us for their cover. I mean, professional killers were using us. How are you not freaking out about that?!_

 _Bailey: Trust me, I'm freaking out about a lot._

 _Mason: We could have been next on that list Bailey! Any one of us!_

I shake my head; I couldn't exactly tell Mason we were safe and Liam was really the only one we had to worry about, and that there was still killers out there, the list was still open.

 _Bailey: I'm going to bed Mase. We're fine; we are a-ok. Sleep well, night._

 _Mason: See you tomorrow._

I set my phone down; just then remembering that Liam saw my thermal cut neckless and they saw me pull the list out of my brothers duffle bag. My heart started to pound at what this could mean for me; not only my budding relationship with Liam but also for me and my new friends. So far, no one had mentioned either so I was in the clear. My heart rate started to slow back to normal as I drifted to sleep.

-x

"Well don't you two certainly look peppy this morning." Dad comments as he drives to the front of the school.

"Sorry daddy." I mumble halfhearted. "I'm just tired that's all. With everything that happened last night." I sigh.

"I understand. I like to believe we all had a rough night." He says shaking his head as Blake hops out of the SUV without a word.

"I'll see you later dad." I say kissing his cheek before grabbing my bag. I had my neckless and knife in the front pocket as always. I walk inside, heading the opposite way Blake had gone when I run into Scott and Stiles. They don't look happy, actually more like pissed off and betrayed as they each grab my arm. They drag me to the hallway where the two had cornered me and Liam the day after he was bit. I see the entire pack there, including Liam, who none of them look happy. Malia flashes her fangs and I jump back, prepared to reach for my knife.

"What's going on here?" I demand as Stiles calms his girlfriend down.

"Your one of them Bailey." Liam accuses with more hurt in his eyes then anything else.

"One of who? What's going on?" I growl tensing up as they surround me but Liam comes to stand by my side.

"You have the same neckless Violet has. You found a part of the Deadpool in your brothers duffle bag. Your one of the assassins." He growls. And I freeze before swallowing hard.

"No, look. It's not what you think ok? Please let me explain." I beg as Scott crosses his arms and everyone else tenses up around me. Scott was the alpha of this pack so I looked at him for permission to keep speaking.

"I was in your house Bailey!" Liam snapped. "What did you plan on doing?!"

"Dammit listen to me! Yes my brother is a killer ok!" I yell. "I didn't know he was an assassin!" I growl. "Do any of you know what Carson* means?" I ask. They all shake their head.

"It's means to be a hunter; to hunt." I continue. "My family used to be a respected family of hunters. Until one day my idiot brother killed an innocent Beta who he claimed to be a suspicious Omega. A few weeks later, the 'Omegas' Alpha retaliated and killed my mom for revenge; leaving a spiral mark under her dead body and a spiral on her wrist. I'm just like my dad; I believe in the code and I stand for it. My mom didn't and she lead Blake down the wrong path. Dad grew up here and to get away from what Blake did, he moved back her with us. The thermal cut, it's not a weapon per se. It's a defense thing, when a wolf or anything other swipes at you your supposed to throw it on their wrist and cut it off, as punishment, and you let them keep that body part so they can heal it back on but have a scar as a reminder."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a hunter?" Kira asks softly.

"You kind of can't tell your supernatural friends that your a hunter and your family is a semi-well respected family of hunters." I shrug. "Look, I didn't want to lie. I had to. And we knew the Argents. Well, mom met Victoria on some fashion showcase and dad knew Chris briefly. I know what Kate did; I've heard the rumors. And you trusted Allison," I see everyone except Kira, Malia and Liam flinch at the memory of her. "I didn't know her, but you trusted her and you can trust me."

"With the Deadpool, and you've already lied to us." Scott says as the coach comes on the announcements calling all the lacrosse players to the field. "We can't." He says before walking away and his pack following. Liam stays for a minute, staring at me.

"Liam, please. You have to trust me." I beg silently. "You know I wouldn't do anything to you. I didn't even know Blake was a part of the Deadpool!" I say near tears. I just lost my only friends, I couldn't let my closet one walk away too.

"I can't Bailey.. I need to think this over." He says walking away and I stand there gripping the strings on my bag.

-x

I sit in first period dozing off when I text Blake.

 _Bailey: Thanks again_

 _Blake: For_

 _Bailey: Ruining everything only the way Blake Carson can do_

 _Blake: huh_

 _Bailey: This is all your fault Blake, if u had of followed our code we wouldn't be in this problem_

 _Bailey: just leave me alone, please. I don't want to talk to you_

Blake reads my message but doesn't reply. Good, it's what I wanted. I try to push Liam and Scott and the pack out of my mind and actually focus on this class for the first time when my phone buzzes. Thinking its Blake, I silently growl before checking it.

 _Mason: Have you heard or seen Liam?_

 _Bailey: we are.. Not really talking why_

 _Mason: erm, ok? Why, what's wrong?_

 _Bailey: we had a small argument, nothing big._

A lie. Ok, well, Mason didn't need to find out any of what happened. I'd leave Liam to tell him the details.

 _Mason: he disappeared on our run_

 _Bailey: what do you mean?_

 _Mason: he sprints off and he's just gone_

 _Bailey: skipping? Maybe he wants to cool off_

 _Mason: it's not like him_

 _Bailey: true. Ill txt him, let me know if you hear._

 _Mason: you same_

Really, Liam skipping school shouldn't have been such a big deal to me. We all skip every now and then, right? But, I had a bad feeling none the less and I decided to try and text his phone any way.

 _Bailey: hey Cujo, you ok?_

 _Bailey: Liam everyone's worried just please read my messages?_

 _Bailey: ignore me, it's ok, but Mason is worried for you. At least txt ur best friend Liam._

I send those, each fifteen minutes apart while I wait for class to end. When the bell finally rings, I meet Mason in the hall. I see Scott up head. Completely ignoring what happened this morning, I jog up to him.

"We have a small problem." I say.

"I'm aware." Scott says sternly.

"Did Mason harass you too?" I ask and Mason shoves me.

"You could argue that. Yea." Scott nods.

"Maybe Garrett came back and killed him." Mason suggests and I look at Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"He has Finstock first period. Lets check there." I also suggest trying to keep the thought and image of the Deadpool assassins getting to Liam. Scott nods and we head that way.

-x

"Sorry, guys, Liam skipped my class. Maybe he's sick. Like me." Finstock coughs to emphasize his point and I roll my eyes with a disappointed sigh.

"Liam didn't look sick on our run." Mason says as the bell rings and he begins to walk away.

"He's not getting back to any of my texts." I say biting my lip as I scroll through the messages I've sent.

"Yea. Mine either." Scott nods. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll find him. But text me if you see him."

"All right." I say as my phone starts ringing. My heart jumps at the sight of the caller ID. I answer.

" Liam?!" I ask hopefully.

"Sounds like you already know the answer to that, Bailey." Garett's creepier than usual voice chuckles.

"Where is he?" I growl putting him on speaker so Scott can hear to.

"Come on. Like I'm actually going to tell you that?" Garrett chuckles again. "Meet me by the buses in five minutes." He says before the phone cuts off.

"You think it's a trap?" I ask Scott pulling my knife out and putting it in the waistband of my pants.

"It's possible, but we can't risk it." Scott says as we head towards the doors. We head outside and make it to where the buses are parked, also a bit ironic because this is where they found Carrie Hudson's dead body. I shiver at the thought and then my blood boils at the thought of Garrett giving Liam the same fate. I cross my arms as Garrett comes around the corner smiling.

"With a minute to spare way to go." Garrett chuckles.

"Where is he?" I growl taking a step forwards but Scott grabs my arm, holding me back.

"Ah ha ha. It don't work that way sweetie." Garrett says wagging a finger in my face. My body tensed up as I looked at Garrett's smug face. The only thing,besides the grip Scott had on me, that stopped me from knocking that smug look right off his face was the fact he knew where Liam was and he was the only one; meaning we comply and get the young Beta back or we fail and another hit off the Deadpool is crossed off for these assassins.

"Don't worry; I have Liam. But he doesn't have long. I'm going to give the two of you a task to complete and if you don't, it's goodbye lone wolf."


	5. Chapter 5: Orphaned (Part Two)

**Wow you guys! Lots of activity last chapter! Sixteen comments and twenty something favorite and follows? WHOO! Yea! :) That made my crappy morning so much better! Yea! Thank you guys so much, it means a lot to know my little story is making it! Thank you guys so much and keep it up! If you'd like I will start doing review replies so thoughts on that. Thank you to everyone who has voted! I think I have some ideas rolling around! And thoughts on Blake? Food for thought... Bailey only found the dead pool list in her brothers bag... So besides the fact he killed the Beta, there's no hard proof he's an assassin. Right? Lol. Thank you guys again! Also, the knife Bailey uses is like the knife Allison had. Alright I'll see you guys again after this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **-x-**

 **"** I'll give you the money." Scott says raising his hands slightly in a truce-like motion as Garrett pulls out the weapon he kept hidden in his lacrosse stick. I pulled my knife out and tightened the grip in case he tried again.

"Yeah, you will. But that's not going to get you Liam back. You're going to have to put in a little more effort than that." Garrett chuckles.

"What do you want?" I growl planting my feet firmly.

"I want the money..." He trails off and pauses, I guess for affect. "And Violet. Or you never see Liam again." He smirks.

"Okay, what do you want? You want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that. Or I can talk to my father. He's an FBI agent." Scott bargains.

"You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf and his pal because I want him to talk to someone."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" I ask Garrett ignoring his comment. I lower my knife slightly but step back as I do so.

"They are transferring Violet to a federal facility. You are not gonna let that happen." He says pointing the lacrosse stick at us. "They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow it. We get ahead of it. You stop it."

"Why did you call me if the job is for Scott?" I growl. I was going to help, but why call me? Garrett ignores me as Scott starts talking again.

"You want me to attack a car? That's your plan?" Scott scoffs.

"You're an Alpha. If you can't stop one little car, then one little Beta is going to die. I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. Once it gets to the heart... Bad things happen." Garrett says dramatically and smiles.

"Are we done?" I ask and cross my arms. Garret smiles and nods as he walks away. I turn to Scott.

"I'm going to talk to Mason, then follow the trail they took. See if I can find anything. Look, I know you don't trust me and you have reason to, I lied. I can explain everything, after we get Liam back. I'm not like you think, I take the code very seriously. If you want to worry about someone, watch my brother." I say before walking away and leaving Scott behind me speechless.

-x-

"This is where Liam just sprinted off and left me." Mason says walking around. "Why?" Mason asks.

"See if he left anything, maybe dropped his phone or something." I lied. Mason still didn't know the world we lived in and the choice was Liam's to make on when to inform his best friend. I followed the path for a while, then stop when I saw half a tire track going the way I was in the grass. I followed it until the tracks ended and apparently evened out on the road. I called Scott to tell him my findings. He picks me up on his motorcycle and we head back to the school to meet Garrett.

-x-

"This is not going to work." Scott mutters as Garrett stays far behind the SUV that's transporting Violet. He's far behind so I'm constantly thinking we lost them and Liam's good for dead, but the reminder that we're on a one way, straight road, I know we're ok.

"All you have to do is stop the car. I'll take care of the rest." Garrett snaps.

"And then we get Liam back?" I ask but it comes out as more a demand. Garrett ignores me and I share a look with Scott.

"So I take out the tires with my claws?" Scott asks.

"Teeth, claws, heat vision, whatever. Just stop them. You ready?" Garrett asks as I look up to see the SUV flipped.

"Stop! Stop the car!" I yell as me and Scott jump out. I grab my bow out of the trunk.

"Dad!" Scott yells running over to the truck.

"She's not in the car. Violet's gone." I say turning around to inspect my surroundings.

"Scott, listen to me. They're still here. They're still here." The sheriff panics and I look at him as I kneel down.

"Who is?" I ask as I hear a loud growling sound. It sounds more animal and I quickly stand back up.

"You want me? Come on. Come and get me. Come and get me. Yeah, that's right! You're not so big. You're not so big..." Garrett yells as a large bear-like human with a mask of bone throws a hooked claw through his chest. He throws him to the ground before turning to us. I raise my bow but before I can load an arrow I'm thrown back into Scott. The last thing I see is a hooked claw coming at me.

-x-

"Hey, there. I was actually hoping you would be out for a few more minutes." I hear a calm and somewhat reassuring voice tell me.

"Scott..." I mutter trying to sit up. My visions still blurry. "Where's... Scott. Garrick. The sheriff.

"Bailey? Your ok. I know these people. You took a nasty hit." I hear Scott as I see him come up to my side. I grimace seeing the claw lodged in my ribcage.

"This is going to hurt." I hear the hunter from the woods the night of Liam's first full moon. I yell in pain as I feel the claw being ripped from my side. I jerk straight up in pain and roll off the vets table, Scott catching me and helping me stand.

"It was Kate. It was her and the Berserkers."

"Who's Kate?" I ask weekly. Scott gives me a look that says 'long story.'

"We know. But they move fast. And they don't leave much in the way of tracks." Chris says.

"Whoever she is, we have to find her. She's got Violet and I think Violet knows where Liam is." I say standing up as the vet wraps a bandage around my rib.

"Then as much as this hurt, it could probably also help." He says holding the claw up.

-x-

"You've been here before?" I ask Chris loading an arrow into my bow as me and Scott follow him into a large, industrial building.

"I worked here. We used to own the building. It was part of our business."

"I've fought these things before. They're strong. Really strong." Scott says filling in the gap of silence.

"That's why I brought this." Chris says holding up an assault rifle and I glance sheepishly at my bow, wishing I had my pistols and other weapons from home.

"I'm good with that." Scott nods as we walk in.

"You really shouldn't have come." A woman's voice says. It sounds like nothing I've heard before, it's not sweet or caring or soft or anything a female has besides the feminine sound. It reeks of the lust for power and strength.

"Kate. I'm here for Violet. I need to talk to her." Scott yells.

"I knew you'd find me. But... I was hoping we could do this later. I just needed a little more time." Kate says again. I can see three shadows in the background.

"For what?" I ask warily.

"To learn control. Lower the gun. We walk away. And you don't have to get hurt. None of you." She says. I glance at the two boys. Should we? Should we risk a fight to find Violet who may not know where Liam is when we could be looking for him?

"Where's Violet?" Scott asks distracting me from my thoughts.

"Put the gun down, Chris."

"Where is she? No, no! No, no, stop! No!" We all yell as the berserkers nearly tear us to pieces. Kate calls them off just as I apply pressure to new cuts. I wipe at the blood on my lip as Scott comes through a hole in the wall.

"Violet's dead. We're not going to find him." Scott informs.

"There's still time, Scott. There's still time." Chris says.

-x-

I run after Scott, who's following Liam's scent. I don't know what took us so long to decide to do this but we were running out of time. I keep on Scott's heels as we approach a well.

"There!" Scott points and I race the rest of the way. I see Liam at the top, about to fall back in and I can tell he doesn't have the strength to climb up all over again. I skid to a stop and nearly fall in as well as I grab Liam's wrist, but he's slipping. Scott grabs his other arm and we pull him up together.

"Liam." I say throwing my arms around him, completely forgetting what he said to me this morning and what had happened. I wrap my arms tightly as the water off him begins to soak my clothes to. Liam burrows his face in my neck as I do the same and he starts sobbing.

"You're okay, Liam. You're okay." I say softly, squeezing him brogue letting go and Scott helping him walk to Chris' car. Scott gets shotgun and I get in the back with Liam, who Scott laid down and is now resting his head in my lap.

-x-

"I don't want to keep watching people die." Scott says once we're back at the clinic.

"I'm not sure you have much choice about that." Chris says. Liam lays out on the vets table and we stand around him, I stand currently by the head, stroking his hair. First he finds out I lied and being a hunter, now this.

"Maybe I do." Scott says. I let my fingers rest in Liam's hair as I look up into the conversation.

"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott." I say.

"don't care. No one else dies. Everyone on that list. Everyone on that Dead Pool. It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone." Scott says.

"Someone should stay with him, over night. Just to be safe." Deaton nods towards Liam and I volunteer.

"Dad thinks I'm with friends. My stuff is here anyway, I can get some work done." I say. The other three head out not to shortly after. And I settle myself in a chair to get ready for my long night.

 **-x-**

 **Hey guys! I know there were no tracks and that Scott was the one attacked by the berserker but I decided to change it up a bit to add my own stuff! :) Also, Scott being a wolf, of course he's going to be naturally faster than Bailey. But if he's not using his wolf power, remember Bailey is athletic and has a few years of training, so if Scott is not wolfed out AT ALL Bailey will be a bit faster than he is! I hope that's not to far unreal if it is. Sorry this took so long to post, I've been having problems with Fanfiction lately letting me update my Docs and Posting! :) Thanks for reviewing! It means so much to have your support! Please keep it up! Until next time,**

 **-ALPHAWOLF19**


	6. Chapter 6: Weaponized

**A/N: Hey guys! My Junior year has started! (Bleh.. I have to return to high school -.-) So updates may slow down a bit. Nothing else to say... So enjoy! :) also, I am still having problems uploading/etc! D: I'm sorry!**

 **WARNING: Lots! of texting, and slight sexual humor (really! slight).**

 **-x-**

I jump up with a start as I hear rustling, my notebook and school books dropping from my lap. I ready my dagger as I search for the switch. I hear someone behind me and flip around, pinning them to the wall and raising my dagger as I do so.

"Bailey! Bailey, stop what the hell?!" I hear a familiar panicking voice plead.

"Liam?!" I yell as he flips the lights on. "What the hell are you doing?!" I sigh as I pick up my books.

"Me?! You tried to kill me!"

"You scared the hell out of me! Look, incase you haven't noticed, I'm on edge, in a dark vet's office with a werewolf who hates me." I yell waving my arms around.

"I don't hate you!" Liam shoots back.

"I know. I'm sorry... Wait. You don't?" I ask shocked. He doesn't hate me? But what he said? Me being a hunter...

"No I don't. I could never hate you Bailey." He says taking a step closer to me.

"But I... I'm a hunter. I didn't tell you! And... My brother... I lied!" I struggle to get a complete sentence out. I'm stopped by Liam pressing his lips against mine.

"You don't hate me? So I'm forgiven?" I ask when he has pulled back.

"No I didn't say that. Why don't you tell me everything so we can sort this out." Liam says holding sitting back on the metal bench and holding his hand out. I take it and jump up next to him.

"Mom said to me once that I was following in the footsteps of my dad; we happened to believe in the same code of ethics and stuck to the same rules. Unlike my mom. She didn't believe the hunters needed a code and believed that it was a hunters job to kill every supernatural out there; that it was a hunters job to 'save' humans from this 'mess'. I think that helped lead Blake down the wrong path. And unfortunately my mothers thinking became the death of her." I start, Liam already knew how my mom died.

"Dad grew up here and moved us, me and Blake, to get a fresh start. Put everything behind us; I think it partially has to do with the message the Alpha left on our wall. He was the vengeful sort." I trail off.

"What message Bailey?"

"He used my mothers blood to leave us a message; that he wasn't done. He would be back; to finish us off." I say shakily as I shut my eyes. "Blake was always protective but even more so after the message was left. I think he thinks if he keeps me away from everybody, we'll be safe." I keep my eyes close as a single tear finally falls.

"Bailey." Liam says as he pulls me into his chest. I lean into it; finding comfort. "Nothing will happen to you. Your safe."

"Yes, we moved away but what if he finds us? What if... He finishes the job he started." I whisper.

"Nothing will happen Bailey. I promise." He whispers.

 **-x-**

I sat on the kitchen counter eating a bowl of fruit as Blake ran around trying to study last moment-literally last moment. He had to be at the school in less than an hour to take his PSATs.

"Dad! I don't know this equation!" Blake frets.

"Work it out! Or ask your sister. Bailey! Off the counter!" My dad groans, his frustration getting worse every minute.

I groan as I slip down. "Dad!" Blake yells. "Explain this!"

"Let me see it you big monkey!" I say taking the book from my older brother. "Yea, ok. Your on your own." I say raising an eyebrow and handing the book back to him. He groans and slaps his head on the table.

"Blake!" I scowl. "Your seventeen! Got da-" I trail off when dad walks in and gives me a stern look. I smile sweetly.

"Twenty minutes Blake. Then we need to go!" Dad says walking back out.

"Hope you fail." I joke.

"Hope you choke." He mutters back. Then, as if on cue, I start choking on a chunk of banana I accidentally swallowed.

"Bailey!" Blake yells jumping up. "Are you ok?"

"Be careful what you wish for." I growl when I finally swallow the banana.

"I was kidding, you weren't supposed to actually choke!" Blake playfully shoves my shoulder as I hop back onto the counter.

"Bailey!"

"Yes dad?" I ask innocently.

"Forget it. Stay on the counter. Where are the keys? And one of you kids call my phone. I've misplaced it again..."

"I'm going to fail! That's it! I just can't!" Blake snaps slamming his book shut.

"You better keep studying then." I laugh which earns me a glare. Just then my phone beeps. I look at the screen.

 _Liam: hello?_

 _Bailey: yes?_

 _Liam: you ok?_

 _Bailey: well if dad doesn't strangle me for sitting on the counter or Blake jinxing me first then I'm peachy!_

 _Liam: not goin to ask_

 _Bailey: whts up_

 _Liam: well you didn't txt me so_

 _Bailey: was I supposed to?_

 _Liam: ur last message said "I will txt u tmrrw" ?_

 _Bailey: well it's been a hectic morning?_

 _Liam: sounds like it. How's Blake jinxin u?_

 _Bailey: ugh yea I'm not talkin bout it_

 _Liam: hahaha he has that test today_

 _Bailey: yea not talkin bout tht either_

 _Bailey: come over? Got nothin to do today_

 _Liam: sure yea_

 _Bailey: ill have dad pick you up on our way back or u walkin?_

 _Liam: ... Your dads a hunter too_

 _Bailey: Liam._

 _Liam: that's me_

 _Bailey: smartass. Ill see u later. Well get you._

Liam replies with a 'k' and I follow dad and my brother to the SUV.

"Dad! Can we..."

"Dad! Do I..."

"Stop! Ok, one at a time. Blake?"

"Do I need to call you when we finish or will you be there when we finish?" Blake asks.

"Call me." Dad points at him. "Bails?"

"Can we pick my friend up on our way back? Or on the way there? We'll pass his house."

"The same one from the other night?" Dad asks raising an eyebrow.

"You mean Dunbar?" Blake asks. "He's pretty good for a..."

"Quiet!" I growl pushing his face into the seat. "And yes dad. Liam, the same one."

"That's just fine. He's a good boy, we have no reason not to." Dad shrugs.

"Thanks daddy!" I smile as I pull my phone out.

 _Bailey: you ready? We're close_

 _Bailey: were closer_

 _Bailey: even closer_

 _Bailey: hehe :) I'm sorry_

 _Liam: chill down girl_

 _Liam: your early_

 _Bailey: were here_

 _Bailey: Cujo ;)_

 _Liam: dog joke haha Rambo._

 _Bailey: fuck you_

 _Liam: I got to at least buy you dinner first ;)_

 _Bailey: ..._

 _Bailey: why_

 _Liam: haha I'm innocent_

I shake my head as Liam comes out of his house. I have to admit, he looks good in a simple light blue shirt and dark jeans with his usual grey and white sneakers. I swing the door open so he can get in.

"I don't think we've all officially met, Blake, you know Liam from lacrosse, dad, you've kind of met but, any way this is Liam, and this is my dad. Um. I guess you can call him Mr. Carson." I laugh.

"He can call me Dan like Liz used to do." I flinch at the name of my ex-best friend, Elizabeth, aka Liz. She had no clue we were moving to Beacon Hills so I more or less left her all alone with out an explanation.

"Good luck!" I chirp to my brother when we pull up to the school. "Don't fail." I wink when he glares at me.

"He better not fail. After all that he did this morning. All that running around and shit." Dad mutters under his breathe as he pulls off.

"Anyway. So Liam, why did you transfer to Beacon Hills High." Dad asks.

"I-uh..." I give Liam a worried glance.

"Devenford Prep just wasn't working out." I try. "He and his family thought it would be better to move and ya know... Start over. Like you did with me and Blake." I say and my dad slightly tenses.

"Next weekend, I was thinking we could go up to San Diego. Go to your mothers... You know, grave. And see some family, maybe stop by Liz's. You still talk to her?" I avoid my fathers gaze through the rear view.

"Um... Yea. About that..." I trail off. "I never told Liz we were leaving... I haven't talked to her since we buried mom." I say softly looking out the window. Dad doesn't say anything just stops in front of the house.

"I have to go to the store. You kids call me if you need anything."

"Yes sir." I say with a playful salute as me and Liam jump out of the SUV and head inside.

"What are we doing?" Liam asks as I let the door slam behind me.

"I don't know. Haven't a clue." I shrug it off casually.

"So you just invited me over, without a plan?" I turn to face Liam, who's just standing there with his hands in his pockets and a sideways grin plastered onto his face.

"Yes Liam. I did. Your always welcome to go home." I say as I brush a piece of hair behind my ear and give him my own little grin. We lock eyes for a moment before I break the contact.

"Do you like Shrek? We can have a Shrek marathon!" I say cheekily and childish-but I have to admit that it's actually one of my favorite movies.

"Yea. And how old are we?" Liam groans shaking his head.

"Never too old for Shrek my dear friend in arms!" I laugh as I pop the disk into the DVD Player and set it up before grabbing the remote and plopping myself next to Liam on the tan-beige couch.

 **-x-**

Two and a half movies later, I'm in the kitchen getting drinks and making popcorn for me and the little werewolf on the couch when my iPhone beeps, indicating that I've gotten a text message.

I set the drinks down and while still listening to the pops in the microwave and also unlocking my phone without checking the contact name.

 _ **Pop pop pop pop pop pop**_

 _Lydia: bailey is your brother at the school today_

 _Lydia: you should get there if he is_

 _Lydia: just To be safe :)_

Then...

 _Mason: busy today or can we hang?_

 _Mason: bailllllley_

 _Dad: I'm on my way hme... Again_

 _Dad: something happened at the school_

 _Dad: don't worry tho_

I ignore the burning popcorn as I stare at the messages. Don't worry?

Blake could be in danger right now and, don't worry is what they have to say to me?

 _ **Pop... ... Pop... Pop... ... ... Pop**_

"Liam c'mon, we have to go. I.. Have to get to the school." I yell to the living room trying to hide the panic in my voice.

"Bailey? What happened?" Liam asks when I met him by the front door.

"No time to explain. C'mon. We have to go." I say quickly as I grab his hand and drag him behind me as I lock the front door. I drop my phone and key into my pocket as I break out into a sprint.

 **-x-**

I'm maybe about halfway to the school when I meet my dad on the corner of Robinswood and Hillview.

Before anyone can speak both Liam and I have jumped into the SUV and dad's already speeding off to the school again.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I plead my dad as Lydia wouldn't respond to any of my texts and no one else-meaning Blake, Scott, Stiles, Malia and Kira-are even receiving texts.

"All I heard was virus. Schools on lockdown." My dad says softly as he pulls into a stop in front of the high school. Before he's even fully stopped the car, I'm already out and running towards the doors.

I skid to a stop as an officer blocks me from passing through the police tape.

"Hey! My brother is in there!" I yell just as Liam catches up to me. He places a hand on my arm.

"Excuse me. Can anyone tell me what we're dealing with here?" I hear the sheriff ask as he makes his way closer to the scene.

"Hopefully a false alarm. The details provided have concerned us and your local health authorities enough to order a quarantine. We're going to need your help ensuring that no one gets in or out of the school." I hear a CDC worker inform.

"My son is in there." The sheriff groans, maybe more so to himself then to anyone else but the worker feels a need to turn back around and respond anyway.

"Is this gonna be a conflict for you?" They snap.

"Conflict? No. Stressful? Yeah. All right. What happens now?"

"We isolate the sick and then we wait for instructions. If I'm wrong, they'll be out of here pretty quickly, and then I'm the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing."

I stand there quietly as I slip my hand into Liam's and my dad places a hand on my shoulder. But a loud crackle of electricity has me jumping to my feet.

"What happened in there?" I ask, unable to contain myself from yelling out.

"I don't know, must have been static electricity."

"Any verdict on what we're dealing with yet? My son's in there." An agent with the name tag 'McCall' asks, also stepping past the tape. Scott's dad...

"Your son and his son. Great. You can debrief each other." A worker snarks before shaking their head and walking away.

"I heard smallpox. Any truth to that?"

"You want my opinion? I don't think the Orphans were the only professional killers in Beacon Hills."

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" I hear a familiar voice yell and I look to my left to see Lydia working her way through the small crowd.

"My mom's in there. What's happening?"

"We're working on it. Lydia... As all this is still very new to me, and I don't know how it works, I still have to ask. Do you have any kind of... Indication? Any kind of feeling about this? Is someone in there going to die?"

"Yes. And it's not just a feeling."

"Excuse us, excuse us. Pardon me." A new voice yells as kids begin filing their way out of the school.

"Blake!" I yell immediately ducking under the tape and past the officers before throwing myself at my brother.

"You jinxed me you little..." He begins. It takes me a minute but then I remember the 'I hope you fail' comment I made that morning.

"I'm sorry."

 **-x-**

 **Well! This is finally posted! Sorry it took so long!**

 **First trimester of high school is nearly over. :p Junior year may be passing too quickly...**

 **I hate high school.**

 **Plus I just took the PSAT myself not too long ago, gosh it sucks.**

 **Please review and Ill try to update more quickly! :***

 **-ALPHAWOLF19**


	7. Authors Note:

**Hey guys...**

 **I'm so so _so_ sorry for the un-explained hiatus I took. I've been in a really bad place with my depression and trying to help out with my family and all. Plus I just moved back home recently and u g h. Just a lot going on right now.**

 **Anyway, since I moved, I no longer have access to a laptop! Which I hate. Which sucks. And there's no libraries near where I live... so I only have my phone. Which is a pain when it comes to updating.**

 **Anyway, I just re read this fic and I was binge watching Season 2 last night (I can't find my season 1 disk? Even though I'm sure I had it?) soo...**

 **I really miss writing this fic and for Bailey which is why I'm gonna let you guys vote for what happens next. Since it's been so long since I updated and I know it can be-iffy(?) coming back to a fic, I'll let you Guys vote :)**

 **Options;**

 ** _1\. I continue this fic where we left off_**

 ** _2\. I keep this fic on hiatus, and start over. It'll still be a Liam x Bailey pairing, and it'll be mostly the same but it'll follow my own plot line, if that makes since? Basically, I'll bring in my own monster._**

 ** _3\. Or, I keep this fic on hiatus and I start my new one I've been planning, that uses Dani aka Stiles older sister. Either following S3A, or my own monster. Not sure yet._**

 **So there you have it. Thanks for the support and please leave a review letting me know what you guys want. I'll leave this up for a couple of days so everyone has a chance to read it and vote.**

 **Once again, I'm so sorry for the spontaneous hiatus and thank you guys for still being here.**

 **-AlphaWolf x**


End file.
